That's Love
by HanRiver
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itu hal yang konyol./Itu pikiranku dulu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sebelum kau mematahkan prinsipku yang menentang sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau dengan mudahnya mengunci atensiku, mengenalkan debaran asing menyejukkan yang terus mengganggu pikiranku, memberi kehangatan pada hatiku, walau hatimu sendiri beku seperti es.


Hei, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selalu ada orang yang memandangimu tanpa sepengetahuanmu?

**.**

**That's Love**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuSaku Alternate Universe Fiction **

**.**

**Bad diction, ooc, typo(s), and etc **

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku pikir itu hal konyol. Mana mungkin seseorang akan jatuh cinta tanpa saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Sungguh orang-orang yang berpikiran sempit yang bisa percaya mitos itu.

Itu pikiranku dulu. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sebelum kau mematahkan prinsipku yang menentang sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau dengan mudahnya mengunci atensiku, mengenalkan debaran asing menyejukkan yang terus mengganggu pikiranku, memberi kehangatan pada hatiku, walau hatimu sendiri beku seperti es.

.

Kita bertemu pada tes penerimaan siswa baru. Aku dengan bodohnya melupakan alat tulis menulis di rumah, membuatku menoleh ke sana-sini dengan pandangan panik dan gelisah. Kau yang duduk bertepatan di sebelahku pasti terganggu dengan gerakan gelisahku, sehingga kau menjulurkan sebuah pensil dan penghapus untukku. Aku menolak, tentu saja. Kita tak saling mengenal dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan dirimu. Tapi kala itu kau berkata dengan dingin, "jangan gagal hanya dengan hal konyol seperti itu."

Sampai saat itu kau terus menarik perhatianku. Aku memerhatikanmu, memerhatikan segala gerak-gerikmu. Kau bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kau minim ekspresi. Kau suka bermain basket. Kau populer. Kau suka tomat karena selalu memesan makanan dengan unsur tomat di kantin. Kau selalu berdiam diri di atap sekolah, mungkin untuk bersembunyi dari _fans-fans_-mu yang senantiasa mengejarmu. Kau pintar, terbukti dari hasil tes dan ulangan-ulangan harianmu. Kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kau tak tertarik dengan hal yang dinamakan cinta. Dari segala informasi tentangmu yang telah kukumpulkan, dapat disimpulkan bahwa kau perfeksionis. Kau adalah titisan Tuhan yang nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Satu kekuranganmu ; kau tak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi.

Karena kekuranganmu itulah jarang orang yang dapat berbicara denganmu. Kau pun hanya selalu bersama Uzumaki Naruto karena dia merupakan temanmu sejak kecil. Kau tidak pernah mengobrol dengan wanita, bahkan saat kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari mereka, kau hanya berkata 'aku sedang tak ingin pacaran' lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kau dingin. Karena itulah orang-orang segan padamu. Faktor lainnya adalah karena kau berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha? Aku berani bertaruh seluruh penduduk Jepang tahu nama perusahaan sukses tersebut.

Ah, tahukah kau, Sasuke? Kalau aku masih menyimpan pensil dan penghapus yang kau berikan. Aku selalu membawanya ke sekolah, berharap dapat mengembalikannya padamu dan berucap terimakasih. Aku tak sempat mengatakannya sebab dulu kau langsung pulang begitu saja setelah tes selesai. Sampai sekarang tak ada ruang bagiku untuk berbicara denganmu.

Kau selalu menghilang, pergi dan muncul begitu saja. Aku sangat senang saat ternyata jadwal olahraga kita sama. Sehingga aku mempunyai waktu untuk memandangimu selain jam istirahat. Sungguh, Sasuke. Aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu.

Ciit! Ciiit! SRAK!

"_Two point! _Kelas A!"

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaa! Sasuke! _Kakkoi~_!"

Aku juga ikut tersenyum saat kau berhasil memasukkan bola dengan _dunk_ yang membuat para wanita menjerit histeris. Walau kelasku kalah, namun aku begitu puas memandangi aksimu. Sasuke … tidakkah kau sadar akan perasaan ini? Ah. Aku sungguh bodoh. Bagaimana dia menyadarinya sedangkan aku tak pernah berbicara padanya?

Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat salah satu teman sekelasmu memberimu handuk. Dia seorang wanita, kalau tidak salah namanya Shion. Tapi kau langsung menolak dan mengambil handukmu sendiri di tasmu. Penolakanmu itu membuatku lega. Ah, aku sungguh jahat. Maafkan aku yang senang ini, Shion.

.

"S-Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar namamu. Aku langsung mengambil tempat di balik semak-semak. Aku menyipitkan mataku, melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berhadapan denganmu.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin berpacaran." Kau berucap dingin, seperti biasanya. Tanpa mendengar perkataan gadis itu lebih lanjut, kau pergi begitu saja. Gadis itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Tayuya. Salah satu primadona di sekolah ini. Aku tertawa kecut dalam hati. Primadona saja ditolak, bagaimana denganku yang tergolong makhluk 'kecil' di sekolah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Jantungku nyaris melompat saat kau memandangiku yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Aaahh … aku malu sekali. Apakah dia tahu kalau aku sedang mengintipnya? Terlebih, posisiku yang sedang berjongkok ini pasti sangat aneh.

Aku tertawa kikuk. Aku sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku sejak tes masuk itu. Dan itu sudah setengah tahun berlalu. Berarti sudah setengah tahun juga aku pendam perasaan ini. "A-aku …" Sungguh. Aku malu sekali berbicara denganmu. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Apakah terlalu banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu sehingga semua kata-kata itu tersumbat di dalam tenggorokanku?

"Kau … ah. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Suaramu terdengar lagi. Wajahku memerah.

"A-ah. I-iya. Kita bertemu saat tes penerimaan siswa baru." Kenapa aku sekarang jadi mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Berbicara dengan wajah memerah serta nada gagap. Oh Tuhaaaan! Tolonglah hambamu ini. Aku sangat senang. Dadaku berkecamuk, perasaan aneh membuatku sangat ingin meremas dadaku. Perasaan senang maksimal yang kurasakan saat ini membuatku sangat ingin melompat histeris saat itu juga.

Kau tampak berpikir, membuatku tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya kau sudah lupa kejadian itu, tentu saja. Aku terlalu bodoh jika berharap bahwa kau akan mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dalam durasi kurang dari semenit itu. "Ah. Gadis pensil."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "G-gadis pensil?" tanyaku masih dengan gaya kikuk. Astaga, sampai kapan gaya kikukku ini akan terus bertahan? Aku sangat ingin berbicara dengan normal saat ini.

"Hn. Karena aku tak tahu namamu, jadi aku memanggilmu begitu. Aku ingat bahwa aku meminjamkanmu pensil saat itu." Oh Tuhaaaaan! Kau mengingatnya! Mataku sampai berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Aku memang aneh. Tapi perasaan senang yang menggejolak ini sungguh luar biasa. Tekanannya sungguh berat tapi membuatku nyaman. Kita terus terdiam sampai aku baru ingat bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu.

"A-ano … namaku-"

"-Temeeee!" Perkataanku terputus oleh suara nyaring teman akrabmu. Kau tentu saja langsung berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Namun aku tetap tersenyum sambil melanjutkan ucapanku yang tertunda, "-Haruno Sakura."

Walau kau tak mendengarnya, aku sudah sangat senang dengan obrolan singkat hari ini. Sasuke … apakah … aku punya harapan untuk memilikimu?

.

.

.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Sudah sebulan sejak obrolan singkat itu dan kita sama sekali belum pernah saling tegur sapa lagi. Mungkin aku bodoh karena sudah berharap memilikimu. Aku terlalu senang dengan kejadian itu, sehingga aku lupa bahwa aku dan denganmu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kita satu, namun terpisah. Kita satu sekolah, tapi entah mengapa seperti ada dinding besar yang memisahkanmu denganku.

"Sakura, kau sudah mendapat buku yang ingin kau pinjam?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh pada sahabatku, Ino, dan menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Kulihat dia hanya mendecak pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Makanya, jangan memikirkan Sasuke terus."

Aku langsung terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. "Ssst! Diamlah Ino! Nanti ada yang mendengarnya!"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang punya hak untuk mencintai." Ino memang benar. Tapi aku cukup sadar diri bahwa aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau terlalu perfeksionis, sedangkan aku biasa-biasa saja.

Dan juga, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaanku adalah Ino. Itu karena dia tidak sengaja melihat aku yang menulis nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di halaman terakhir buku tulisku. Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia saat itu juga. Tapi untung saja Ino masih dapat memegang janjinya untuk tak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini.

"Emm … baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di rak sana." Ino mengangguk. Aku mulai menulusuri buku di rak dekat jendela. Buku yang aku cari adalah sitologi. Orochimaru-_sensei_ memberikami tugas untuk mencari dua puluh lima unsur penyusun sel. Aku sudah mencarinya di mana-mana, di literatur milikku, di internet, di literatur milik Ino, dan aku berhasil menemukannya. Namun Orochimaru-_sensei_ juga menyuruh kami untuk memisahkan antara golongan mikro dan makro. Itu yang membuat pikiranku susah belakangan ini.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Aku sungguh sumringah saat menemukan buku yang aku cari itu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke atas, namun sepertinya seseorang juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu. Aku menoleh pada orang itu, napasku hampir terhenti saat itu juga saat melihat sosokmu yang juga menatapku. Tangan kita bersentuhan, jarak kita dekat. Tidak! Aku mati-matian menahan diriku agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

"Gadis pensil?" panggilmu.

"S-Sasuke." Lagi-lagi kikuk!

"Kau mau buku ini?" tanyamu seraya menggenggam buku sitologi tersebut. Aku mengangguk. Kau kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kau tidak memakainya?" tanyaku heran. Kau menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sebentar memakainya. Aku hanya mau mencari informasi tentang unsur penyusun sel yang termasuk golongan mikro dan makro."

"Hanya itu?" Aku mengangguk. "_Oksigen, karbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, kalsium, fosfor, kalium, sulfur, natrium, klorin_ dan _magnesium_. Selebihnya mikro." Aku termangu sejenak. Saat otakku sudah mencerna apa yang kau katakan, aku menganga takjub.

"Kau menghafalnya?" Kau mengangguk.

"Mudah saja membedakan yang mana golongan makro dan mikro. Kau hanya harus melihat kadarnya dalam sel, jika unsur tersebut kadarnya kurang dari 0,001, maka unsur tersebut tergolong mikro." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke! Kau sangat membantu!" Aku berojigi di depanmu demi mengungkap rasa terimakasihku. Kau hanya memandangiku dengan intens, membuatku sedikit risih dan malu dengan tatapan itu. Namun sedetik kemudian kau tersenyum tipis, walau sangat tipis tapi itu sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. S-Sasuke, kau benar-benar racun. Kau membuatku tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih, kau membuatku selalu salah fokus jika melihatmu, kau membuatku menggila, kau-

"Hn." –benar-benar membuatku tak dapat berkutik, bahkan sampai kau membalikkan tubuhmu untuk menjauhiku pun aku masih tak dapat berkutik. Sistem sarafku mungkin sudah tak bekerja dengan benar jika kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Senyum itu … baru pertama kali kulihat semenjak aku menyadari perasaanku -ah tidak, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali melihat wajahmu yang sangat elok dipandang itu.

.

.

.

Kita bertemu lagi di kantin sekolah. Aku yang sebelumnya kebingungan mencari tempat duduk karena kantin saat ini sedang sangat penuh, akhirnya tertolong karena kau memberiku kode saat aku melihatmu dari jauh. Aku tahu kau tidak akan berteriak memanggilku, karena itu sama sekali bukan sifatmu. Hanya dengan kode, aku sudah bisa mengerti.

"Ternyata kau mengerti juga, Gadis Pensil." Aku tersenyum seraya duduk di hadapannya. Ugh, kantin sangat ramai. Dan kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Kudengar bisikan orang-orang di kantin, mungkin mereka heran mengapa Sasuke rela saja berbagi tempat duduk dengan gadis sepertiku. Ah, aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Aku tekankan itu berkali-kali dalam batinku, membuat batinku bergejolak menahan sakit. Sepertinya aku memang _maso_.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'gadis pensil'. Namaku-"

"-Haruno Sakura." Aku terkejut bukan main saat kau melanjutkan ucapanku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat kau juga terkejut, namun segera tersenyum tipis, membuat darahku berdesir hebat sekali lagi.

"D-darimana-"

"Saat tes penerimaan siswa baru, absen berurutan adalah kau, lalu aku. Tentu saja mataku mau tak mau melihat nama orang di atas namaku, otakku masih cukup untuk sekedar menghafal namamu." Kau menjelaskan, aku sebenarnya tak terlalu mendengarmu dan lebih memilih memandangi ekspresimu itu. Tapi setelah berbicara, wajahmu seakan meminta respon dariku, barulah saat itu aku menjawab.

"Ah, _souka_." Namun seketika aku baru teringat sesuatu. "E-eh. Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak mengingat namaku, maka dari itulah kau memanggilku 'gadis pensil'."

"Aku baru mengingat namamu sekarang," jawabmu dengan tenang. "Dan kurasa panggilan itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin karena tubuhmu yang mirip sebatang pensil?" Wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

"K-kau-" Namun kemudian kau terkekeh, menghentikan protesanku yang baru sampai ke kerongkonganku.

"Kau lucu juga." Kau hendak pergi meninggalkanku lagi, namun kali ini aku tidak sekikuk dulu untuk berbicara denganmu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …" panggilku. Kau menatapku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Emm … ano … _dunk_-mu waktu itu keren sekali!" Bodoh! Bicara apa aku ini? Pasti dalam hati kau menertawakanku karena mengingat _dunk_-mu, padahal itu sudah satu bulan lebih berlalu.

"-makasih." Tapi di luar dugaanku, kau malah memasang senyum tipismu lagi. Barulah saat itu kau benar-benar pergi. Lidahku sudah kelu untuk menahanmu, dan mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh lagi saat aku mencoba untuk menahanmu.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya dapat melihat punggungmu yang kian menjauh. Punggung itu, akankah kumiliki suatu saat nanti?

.

.

.

Aku merasa aku sudah mencapai batas. Aku rasa aku tak dapat membendung perasaan ini lagi. Aku harus mengeluarkannya, aku siap untuk menerima apapun keputusan Tuhan. Jika aku berjodoh denganmu, maka Tuhan pasti akan membuka jalan untukku.

Sudah kumantapkan diriku untuk mengatakannya hari ini. Segala resiko akan aku tanggung dengan sendirinya. Segala jenis penolakan akan kuterima dengan lapang dada. Namun bukan berarti aku tak berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Aku pernah membaca novel, dari novel itu aku dapat mengutip kalimat 'jika kau sudah mencintai, maka kau akan siap menanggung rasa sakit'.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah. Hari ini cerah. Semoga tetap cerah sampai sore hari. Semoga …

"Temeee!" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dapat kulihat Naruto datang menerjangmu. Ah, melihat wajahmu di pagi hari membuatku semakin gugup. Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan mundur. Tidak akan. Aku harus mengatakannya, hari ini.

.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu apa yang mau katakan nanti?" Ino menatapku dengan serius. Aku mengangguk. Hanya mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' , apa susahnya?

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Sakura. Kau sudah mengumpulkan mentalmu untuk ini. Tapi, apakah kau tidak ingat jika kau sudah berhadapan dengannya, kau akan menjadi seperti Hinata? Kau sangat gugup saat sudah berada di dekatnya. Nanti kau akan mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh lagi."

Aku tersentak kaget. Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya? Aaarrgghh … aku sungguh orang yang berpikiran pendek.

"Kau sebaiknya perlu latihan." Ino menganjurkan. Aku termenung sejenak kemudian mengiyakan. Untuk hal seperti ini, aku harus pergi ke tempat sepi. Seperti atap, mungkin?

Maka di sinilah aku. Di atap sekolah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus menggoyakan rambut merah muda sebahuku. Aku menghela nafas, menghembuskannya, sebelum berucap, "aku menyukaimu …"

Ah. Nadaku terdengar terlalu rapuh. Akan kuulangi sekali lagi. "Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tidak. Itu terlalu ekstrim. Aku hanya akan mengatakan suka tanpa mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Seorang wanita boleh mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi mengajak pacaran? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu … aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu …" Bagus. Untung saja atap ini sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan mendengarku. Akan kuulang sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriakku. Aaahh … perasaan ini sungguh meluap-luap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, dapat kulihat kau berdiri dengan wajah heran. Wajahku sungguh memerah! A-aku … aku malu sekali!

"A-aku sedang … err- be-berlatih untuk- y-ya, kau tahu sendirilah." Aku sungguh malu. Wajahku pasti sangat merah padam. Apalagi di depanmu! Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, kenapa harus kau yang muncul?!

Kau terkekeh. "Berlatihlah di depanku, Gadis Pensil." Aku terbelalak. Berlatih di depanmu? Astaga … tidak sadarkah bahwa latihan ini sebenarnya untukmu, Sasuke?

Namun aku mengangguk. Aku mulai mendekatimu. "A-aku …" Suaraku tertahan, tapi tetap kupaksakan untuk keluar. "-mencintaimu …"

Kau terus mendengarkan. "A-aku …" Napasku sesak. "A-aku …" Kenapa susah sekali?! "A-aku …" Aku menggeleng. "Kau bodoh!"

Aku langsung berlari saat itu juga. Namun aku juga menyadari kekonyolanku. Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aaaahhh! Aku yakin kau menganggapku orang aneh sekarang! Kenapa aku mengucapkan kata 'kau bodoh'?! Kenapaaaaa?!

Satu kenyataan ; aku belum siap untuk ditolak. Ditolak itu rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari perasaan yang terus tertahan ini. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Sungguh, kenapa aku sangat aneh?! Kenapa … aku sangat memalukan?!

Aku sampai pada hutan kecil di belakang sekolah. Aku menyandarkan diriku di pohon. Kuusap air mataku yang terus berjatuhan. Aku bahkan sangat malu untuk bertemu denganmu saat ini. Sasuke …

"Aaaahhh! Kenapa kau terus mengganggu pikiranku?!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat pikiranku terfokus padamu?!"

Ini suara hatiku.

"Sampai kapan aku terus memendam perasaan ini?!"

Suara hati yang selalu tertahankan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pekaaaaa?!"

Dan kali ini suara hati itu keluar dengan paksa.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Haaahh … haaahh …" Napasku ngos-ngosan. Antara capek berlari dan melawan batin. Namun kini aku lega karena sudah meneriakkannya.

"B-benarkah itu?" _Emerald_-ku terbelalak saat mendengar suara _baritone_-mu. Kau terkejut, namun aku juga tak kalah terkejutnya. A-apa lagi ini?! Kenapa kau harus mendengarnya?! K-kenapa hal aneh terjadi pada hari ini?!

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari lagi. Malu. Malu. Maluuu! Aku sangat malu! Tuhaaan! Biarkan aku menghilang saat ini juga!

"Sakura, tunggu!" Kau menahan tanganku. Aku memberontak, tapi kau semakin kuat mencengkramnya. "Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" Aku sangat malu, sampai air mataku keluar. Tapi, saat ini, aku harus jujur. Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi!

"Benar! Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukai dan jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama! Saat kau memberiku pensil itu, aku terus memerhatikanmu! Kau mengunci atensiku sehaingga aku tak dapat menatap hal lain selain dirimu!" Kau semakin terkejut. Sudahlah! Terserah apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Terserah jika kau akan me-

"-haha." Eh? Aku menatapmu dengan heran saat kau tertawa. "Baguslah. Berarti kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

1…

2…

3…

"E-eeehh?!" Aku menutup mulutku menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Aku … juga sudah tertarik padamu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku ragu apakah kau akan menerimaku atau tidak." Air mataku jatuh lagi. Aku cengeng, memang. Tapi kali ini aku bahagia! Aku bahagia sekali mendengar pengakuanmu! Apakah … ini mimpi?

"Baiklah. Karena kau mengatakannya lebih dulu, maka aku yang akan lebih dulu mengajakmu." Jeda sejenak, kau mengambil napas panjang. "Apakah … kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kau tahu jawabannya! Kau tahu jawabannya, Sasuke!

Aku mengangguk seraya terus bertanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi semua itu tertepis saat kau memelukku. Hangat kurasakan saat ini. Mimpi … tak akan merasakan kehangatan ini 'kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura …" Kau berlirih pelan. Sudah. Sudahlah Sasuke! Kau bisa membuatku pingsan saat ini juga. Kau peluk tubuhku erat, aku balas memelukmu. Kau … sudah menjadi milikku. Kau …

… kita berpacaran. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Aneh, tapi nyata. Dan aku mohon, semoga hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut. Semoga kita bisa menumbuhkan cinta lebih banyak lagi di dalam hubungan kita. Semoga … kita akan terus bahagia mulai saat ini. Kau dan aku. Bahagia, selamanya.

.

.

.

Ke manapun kau akan berlari, cinta sejatimu juga akan menyusulmu. Di manapun kau akan bersembunyi, cinta sejatimu akan menemukanmu. Bagimanapun kau mencoba menepis perasaanmu, cinta sejatimu akan tetap menunjukkan kenyataannya. Itulah cinta.

**.**

**That's Love**

**.**

**-The End-**

**Holaaaa~ wakakak ending yang gaje. Another gajeness fic :v lol**

**Oh ya, ini chapter dua, namun ceritanya masih sama. Chapter dua akan diambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Karena ini hanya twoshoots, maka tak akan mengganggu proses pengetikan fic mc-ku yang lain ;) karena ceritanya yang sama pulalah, aku memasukkan ini ke kategori complete. Tapi tetap saja tidak samalah banget lah, namanya juga beda sudut pandang, wkwkwk **

**Terus di chapter kedua nanti juga ada tambahan dikit mengenai hubungan mereka setelah pacaran **

**Hope you like it, minna.**

**Then, wanna give me any feedback?**

**Oh ya, for this fic, no silent reader please **

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
